


Somewhere Less Dangerous

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, M/M, pwp basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mishap in the locker room, Rin and Rei decide they need to bring their activity to a less hazardous area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Less Dangerous

They stayed later than everyone else, using the excuse that they were doing more training. The others believed them. Sure, Rei had improved a lot, but a little extra work couldn’t hurt. And Rin was so good to offer to help. To be fair, while waiting for everyone to leave, they did get in some extra training.

“Everyone should be gone by now,” said Rei.

Rin grinned and pulled himself out of the pool. “Let’s hit the showers.”

Rei followed the other boy into the locker room and was immediately pulled into a kiss. Rin certainly wasted no time. He ran his fingers through Rei’s hair, tugging slightly to deepen the kiss. Rei enthusiastically responded by grabbing Rin’s hips and pulling him closer. Rin let out a low moan at the contact and began moving his hips against Rei’s. Rei moved to push Rin against a wall, but found himself slipping on a wet patch of floor.

He grabbed onto the nearest object for support, but unfortunately that object was Rin, who came tumbling down as well. The two boys were a tangled mess on the hard ground. Rei scrambled to a sitting position and began checking over Rin for injuries.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Rin waved away Rei’s hands. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Are you okay? You fell much harder.”

“I’m okay.” Rei left a soft kiss on Rin’s lips. “I’m sorry.”

Rin rested his forehead against Rei’s. “It’s okay.” He smirked. “But maybe we should go somewhere a little less dangerous.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Ai’s visiting his parents this weekend. I have the room all to myself.”

Rei smiled. “What are we waiting for?”

Rin stood up and offered his hand to Rei and helped him up. “Be careful so you don’t slip again. I don’t want to carry your injured ass anywhere.”

Rei scoffed. “How romantic of you to care so much.”

Rin laughed and nuzzled into Rei’s neck. “Let’s go.”

They arrived at the Samezuka dorms and were almost to Rin’s room when Seijuro came around the corner. “You’re back later than you usually are. I see you’ve brought Ryugazaki with you.” He grinned. “Don’t give away any team secrets now.” He laughed and clapped Rin on the back while walking away.

Rei adjusted his glasses. “Well, he can be assured that you’re not giving me your team secrets.”

“Hmpf. He’s one to talk, letting my sister run around and take pictures of everyone during practice.”

Rei ran his fingers down Rin’s arm. “Come on.”

Jumping at the unexpected touch, Rin looked at Rei and shivered with pleasure at the look he was seeing in the other boy’s eyes. All he managed to get out was a breathy “yeah” before unlocking the door to his dorm room and leading them both inside. Rei pulled Rin into a fierce kiss to which Rin responded with a low moan. His hands tangled into Rei’s hair as he pushed him over to the bed, making sure they both ducked to avoid hitting their heads on the top bunk.

Rin straddled Rei, moving their bodies as close together as possible. He left a trail of kisses from Rei’s lips down his neck to his collarbone. He tugged Rei’s shirt from the hem of his pants and Rei eagerly got to work on the buttons. Rin ran his hands over Rei’s chest and stomach. He rolled his hips and Rei bucked and moaned with Rin’s pace.  
Rei pulled Rin’s shirt over his head and worked the button and zipper on his pants. Rin lifted off of Rei enough to completely remove his pants. Rei began palming Rin through the fabric of his boxers. Rin was left gasping and moaning and taken off guard as Rei flipped him onto his back. Rei’s mouth pressed against Rin’s before quickly moving down his neck. Rin moved his head to expose more of his neck to Rei and was met with Rei biting and sucking at the skin. They both knew it would leave a mark that neither would want to explain later, but in that moment they didn’t care.

Moving to Rin’s chest, Rei tongued small circles and left small kisses until gently biting one of Rin’s nipples. Rin moaned and gripped Rei’s shoulders, encouraging him to keep going. Rei kept sucking and licking at one nipple while a hand teased the other. Rin’s hips moved up to grind against Rei’s body. Rei was soon moving lower on Rin’s body, licking and kissing his stomach and licked along the v of Rin’s hips. Rin moaned louder and whispered Rei’s name under his breath.  
“Please…” his voice trailed off and Rei responded by hooking his fingers into the waistband of Rin’s underwear. Rin lifted his hips and they were pulled off of him. Rei ran his hand up and down the shaft feeling it twitch in his touch. Rin gasped as Rei placed his mouth over the head and began lightly sucking, taking in as much of Rin’s length as he could while using his hand to pump at the base.

Too soon, Rei stopped and Rin let out a whine that he wasn’t particularly proud of. Rei chuckled and removed his own pants and underwear. Rin reached out to wrap his hand around Rei’s erection and was pleased with the soft moan he got in return. They pressed close together each holding the other and moving into a deep kiss keeping rhythm with their pumps.

Rin broke the kiss. “Wait.”

Rei made a tiny noise of protest but stopped what he was doing to look at Rin.

“I’ve, uh, got some lube in my dresser. You know. If you wanted to, um, use it.”

Rei moaned and pulled Rin into another kiss. He had been thinking about this for a few weeks now and felt he had enough research on the subject to move the physical side of the relationship to the next level. He had just been waiting for Rin to bring it up. 

Rin got off the bed and went to his dresser and dug in his sock drawer for the bottle of lube he kept hidden there. He heart was racing and his hands were shaking as he moved back to the bed. He fiddled with the bottle as he spoke. “So, um, who is going to, well, you know…?”

Rei swallowed. He had researched what needed to be done in terms of preparation and different positions they could use, but he hadn’t really thought about who would be doing what. 

“What do you want to do?” Rei didn’t have much preference. He hadn’t had any experience either way and from what he read, both could be pleasurable.

Rin turned his head away to hide his face. “Well, I would be okay if you wanted to, you know, be top or whatever. I think. If you wanted.” He held out the bottle of lube for Rei to take.

Rei had not expected that answer but he took the bottle and gently pushed Rin on his back. He lifted Rin’s hips to get him into a better position. He put some of the lube on his finger and rubbed around Rin’s entrance. Rin shivered at the feeling of cold liquid and hid his face with his arm. 

“Okay,” said Rei, getting Rin’s attention to look at him. “I’m going to start moving my finger inside you. It will probably feel uncomfortable and hurt a little, but if you try to relax, it shouldn’t be too bad.” Rin nodded, glad that Rei had given him warning. He tried to control his breathing, but sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Rei’s finger enter him up to the first knuckle.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just gotta relax. I don’t think I was quite expecting it to feel like that.”

“So can I keep going?”

“Yes.”

Rei moved his finger around to loosen the muscles and managed to slide into his second knuckle. Rin cringed slightly but assured Rei it was still okay to keep going. Rei started moving his finger in and out and managing to get the whole finger in. Once he was sure Rin’s muscles were relaxed enough, he announced he was moving onto two fingers. He applied more lube and pushed both fingers inside, this time being met with less resistance. He scissored his fingers to stretch out the muscles more and curled his fingers up searching for the spot he knew would give Rin a wave of pleasure.

Rin was panting from the different sensations he felt. There was still some pain, but a lot of it had numbed and he could feel some pleasure from the way Rei moved his fingers. Rin knew Rei hadn’t been with anybody before and he was sure the dork had looked up exactly what to do. He’d have to remember to call Rei a loser later, but right now he appreciated the careful technique especially when he felt fingers brush up against something that made Rin call out and see stars.

“Okay, I’m going to do three fingers now.” Rin could only just nod as he sighed at the loss of pressure. A small wave of pain hit him at the intrusion of three fingers but was quickly replaced by pleasure as Rei found his prostate again. Now that he knew just where to hit, being fingered felt so much better and Rin started moving his hips along with Rei’s motions to hit that spot harder.

“Rei. Rei, please,” he breathed out and Rei took a deep breath as he removed his fingers. Rin watched as he put the lube along the length of his erection and felt a little nervous at the thought of Rei’s cock being inside him, but he also felt empty after losing the feeling of Rei’s fingers and knew he wanted more. He got his nerves under control and nodded for Rei to continue. His vision went black momentarily at the shot of pain that rocked through his body. He bit down on his lip to hide his cry of pain and tried to make it sound like a moan. Rei was not convinced.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, just keep going.”

Rei went almost excruciatingly slow with his thrusts, only going in a tiny bit further each time. He wanted to go faster and harder, but he definitely didn’t want to hurt Rin or be too rough with their first time. He felt less and less resistance as he kept going and he started increasing his thrusts. Rin wrapped his legs around Rei’s waist and rocked his hips down to guide Rei into hitting that spot. At first their thrusts were mismatched and awkward, but they soon found their rhythm and Rei buried himself to the base each time.  
Rei ran his hands down Rin’s chest and stomach and grabbed his erection, pumping with the same rhythm as his thrusts. Rin’s moans became louder and Rei began gasping out Rin’s name as they both came closer to climax. Rei’s body began to shake and he let out a small shout as he came, his pumping becoming faster to bring Rin along with him. As Rei was finishing Rin came and pressed Rei against him to feel his whole body against his.

The two lay on top of each other panting and holding tightly onto each other. Rei nuzzled into Rin’s neck, leaving small kisses. Rin sight contentedly and ran his fingertips along Rei’s spine. Rei shivered slightly at the tickling sensation and couldn’t hold in a laugh. His laughing triggered Rin to start laughing and they sat up trying to catch their breath and failing. They kissed and held each other, enjoying their good moods. They lay back down and Rei snuggled into the crook of Rin’s arm, draping his leg across Rin’s legs. Both too lazy to clean themselves up, they pulled the covers over themselves and drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on tumblr: Rin and Rei are making out in the locker room after practice and as it gets sexual one of them slips on the wet floor and they both go tumbling down. Whoever slipped starts fussing over the other and they decide to go someplace less dangerous
> 
> I also had someone else ask for something more explicit. So I hope I've made everyone very happy today.


End file.
